Field of the Invention
A cordless handheld power tool is already known which has a planetary gear unit and a switch device for switching the planetary gear unit. The switch device has a user-control switch element, formed by a slide, and a retaining element that is provided for acting, in at least one position of the user-control switch element, with a force on the user-control switch element in the direction of at least one switch position. The retaining element is secured to the user-control switch element by means of a welded connection.
Description of the Prior Art
The invention is based on a handheld power tool, in particular a cordless handheld power tool, having a gear unit and having a switch device for switching the gear unit, which switch device has at least one user-control switch element and at least one retaining element that is provided for acting on the user-control switch element, in at least one position of the user-control switch element, with a force in the direction of at least one switch position, or for keeping the user-control switch element in at least one switch position.